Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers
by BugsBunny10
Summary: Hey everybody. I'm Corey from Grojband. While our show is on a pause right now, we will be answering fan questions to pass the time. So what are you waiting for? Ask away and be sure to come back for your answers.
1. Intro

**Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers**

**Intro**

**Corey: **"Hey everybody. It's me…Corey."

**Laney: **"I'm Laney."

**Kin: **"And it's Kin…"

**Kon: **"…and Kon"

**Corey: **"Just to let everyone know while our show is on a hiatus right now, we wanna ask our fans to send us some question on what you think about either the show, the band, other cast members or anything for that matter.

**Laney: **Just leave your questions reply and we will be back to answer them.

**Corey: **Thank you guys so much. We'll see you soon.


	2. 1st Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

The First Set of Questions

"Hey everybody. It's Corey and as you can see, I got my good friends Laney, Kin and Kon and together we formed the rock band Grojband," Corey said. "EVer since our intro, we got like four questions to answer. Wow. That was three more questions than I thought."

"Okay," Laney said reading from the computer. "Our first question came from StevenSparks. He asked: "Hey, Grojband! Where are the Newmans? This would be much more fun with them." then he put :3 at the end. Core?"

"Well Steven, if off the Newmans really don't exist," Corey answered. "During the makings of our show, the creators thought it would be fun if we would dressed up in our opposite gender." Corey laughed.

"It was actually silly for me and Kon," Kin added.

"Yeah just imagining the thought of us being girls in the first place really like…" Kon just continued to giggled. "There's no words explaining that."

Laney also laughed. "It wasn't really that much of a surprise to me because everyone thinks that I was a dude in the first place anyway," she said. "I was surprised that my Larry alter ego wasn't mistaken for a girl."

Corey laughed and went back to the computer. "Okay now that that's out of the way, let's go to our next question and its from Red-luck-ar-los98. Okay I don't understand this person's name."

"Core," Laney said. "That said Redlucarlo98."

"Oh. Anyway his question is for me actually."

"What's it say?" Kin asked.

"It asked: I got a quick a quick question back on when you and Trina had those genies how come you never used a wish to be able to write killer lyrics? Corey finished off. His friends all laughed at the question.

"Well its about time someone other then me to tell you that you need killer lyrics," Laney said.

"Anyway as you know Red that me and Trina have a serious bad brother/sister relationship," Corey asnwer. "I guess it didn't came in my mind since we were both just wanna used them to embarrass one another. I don't know."

"Our next question is actually for you Kin," Laney said. "Cool. Read it," Kin said.

"It said: So Kin, what's with that sock puppet from that racing episode?" Corey read. "Sock puppet? What sock puppet?"

"Oh that," Kin answered. "See right before we was gonna start shooting for that episode, me and Kon was playing a truth or dare game."

"Oh yeah. I remember," Kon added. "See I dare him to make a sock puppet from my old pair of socks that I was still wearing for one whole week and…"

Corey and Laney were disgusted. "Okay I think we got it," Laney said.

"Who asked that anyway," Kin asked.

"It's uhhh…" Corey read the name. "Stinkfly3."

"Stinkfly3?" Laney said.

"Wow. These are some really weird names here," corey said. "Okay our final question is from Dr. Guest and he asked: Is it true that Laney and Larry/Lenny are siblings? Lanes?"

"Well just like I answer to Steven's question from the beginning there is no Larry. In fact to answer you question Dr, I don't have any siblings like Corey and Kin and Kon."

"Well there you have it guys," Corey said. "That's all for now but keep them questions coming. Thanks for coming out everyone." Coey then closed the garage door.

**Well that's the end of the first set of questions. I'll be back in about a week for more. But in the meantime, I got two more Grojband fanfic stories that you guys should check out. One of them is called Behind The Rock Music and I just updated two new chapters for it and the other is a crossover with Grojband and Total Drama. You guys have got to check both of them out and I'll be back with another chapter of Fan Questions & Band Answers. See you guys soon.**


	3. 2nd Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

Second Set of Questions

"Whoa. Seven new messages in less than 24 hours," Corey said looking at the new questions that were just been added. The camera was now on.

"Hey everyone. It's Corey. Now I know we said we was gonna wait a week to answer more questions, but today we didn't have school for it was Veteran's Day. So to past off the time, we decided to answer some more of yawls questions and during last night, we have seven new messages."

"No way," Laney said.

"So you guys wanna answer them today?" Corey asked.

"Yeah," Laney, Kin and Kon answer.

"Awesome," Corey added. "This person really has four questions one for each of us."

"Who's it from?" Laney asked.

"From WeirdCutieQueen and she said: Corey…y are u soo crazy? Laney…how do u get your hair like that? It's super cute!"

Laney giggled. "Well that you WCQ."

"Kin…where u get your glasses? I love them!"

"This person must be a fan of ours," Kin said with a smile.

"Kon…can I have a hug? ALL OF GROJBAND…U GET CAKE. ANY KIND U WANT!" Corey finished off.

"Now that's a real fan right there," Corey said. "And to answer your question, I'm crazy because I want me and my friends to be very successful. I mean why else would I set up all those gigs?"

"For me," Laney said. "I was born with red hair. I got that from my father's side of the family.

"I got my glasses from my eye doctor," Kin answer. "I did want to use contact lenses, but I might keep these glasses on for you and to other fans."

"Too bad you're not here with us, then I would have given you a hug," Kon said. Just as Corey was about to read the next question, Kin and Kon's stomachs was rumbling.

"Oh man," Kon said. "I think my stomach is not agreeing with what I ate this morning."

"Same here," Kin added.

"I told you guys not to eat those chili cheese fries early in the morning," Laney said.

"It seemed like a good idea to us," Kon said. Soon the boys ran straight into the bathroom at the same time. Laney went into the kitchen and got some water and since the next question was for Corey, he continued on with the questions.

"Okay," he said. "Our next question is from color3grojband and it said: corey: is it true that you have a crush on laney? True answer nessasary." Corey's red was as red as Laney's hair.

"Well," he said and making sure no one was also around. "Okay the truth is I do like her. A lot. I mean although it seems I'm not noticed, but I did noticed how strange she be acting whenever I like smooched our faces together, poke her nose or gave her that bear hug." Corey giggled before snapping back to reality. "Don't tell her I say that."

Kin, Kon and Laney are now back in the garage. "So what was the next question Core?"

"Well the question was for me so I just answered it," Corey said.

"Oh okay," Laney said. "So what's the next question?" Soon Corey's stomach began grumbling for he ate chili cheese fries this morning. He ran straight into the bathroom and Kin and Kon went into the kitchen to see if there was anymore fries. Laney sign.

"Sometimes I really need to considered who are my friends are," she said. "I'll continue since the next question is for me. It's from GrojbandInlove453 and it said: Laney TELL HIM FOR GOD SAKE YOUR KILLING CORNEY PLZ TELL HIM!" Laney's face turn as red as her hair.

Soon the guys came back in the garage. "So what's the next question Lanes?" COrey asked. She searched around the questions and find another one.

"Uhhh our next question is from 1AvrilLavigne and I'm guessing this person is a girl and she asked: Corey y cant u change those final thoughts into killer lyrics? Laney how cum u don't sing 4 once? By da way ur my fav character from Grojband! 333."

"Well I…" Corey said.

"No I'll answer this question," Laney interrupted Corey. "I have always told Corey that he could use those final thoughts for lyrics. But maybe he just to crazy to know and to answer your question you had for me, I did sung. Remember that time we did that wedding episode and Core and I did a duet?"

"Okay we got three more questions. Well not exactly three questions just three messages," Corey said.

"Our next message is from xXLeolaXx," Laney read. "She has one question for each of us."

"Finally," Kin said.

"She asked Kon, why do you play giant with the tiny soaps? And how did Laney know about it?"

"Hey that was an accident," Kon said. "See I was in the bath tub and Laney came in the bathroom."

"At my house Kon," Laney nearly yelled. "By the way, you still own me and my parents four new bars of soap. Anyway her next question is for me and she asked me are you ever gonna tell Corey 'you know what'?" Laney just blushed in embarrassment.

"Tell me about what?" Corey asked. Laney continued to blush as she was trying to find an answer. "Uhhh…how you're…an amazing guitarist."

"Aww that's Lanes," Corey said.

"Yeah blah blah blah what's my question?" Kin asked.

"Oh you don't have one, Leola just wanna say your adorable!" Laney said. This caused Kin to be disappointed. "And her final question is for Corey which said: why did you start Grojband?"

"Oh," Corey said. "Well it's because I want to share my passion for rock music to some other people. I want us to be big and be the best we can be."

"Okay our final two messages are from Stinkfly3 and Redlucarol98 from the first set of questions," Laney said. "Redlucarlo said: Hey I'm back to ask another question for you guys. Out of all of the episodes you made Trina go diary from each of you 4's opinion which episode did you find the most personal?"

It was a debate, but their most personal episode was the wedding episode. They chose this because Kin and Kon had walked out of the band and Corey and Laney realized that Grojband will be nothing without all four of them together. Corey reads the final question which is from Stinkfly3.

"STinkfly ask Laney: do you agree with all the princess theories regarding yourself?" Corey read.

"Uhhh I don't really pay attention to stuff like that," Laney answer. "So is that it?"

"Yep. That's all the questions," Corey said.

"Okay everyone. Tomorrow we will be in school, but we will be back at the end of the week," Corey said. "Thanks for coming out everyone." He closed the garage door.

**Since today is Veteran's Day, I have a day off so I have plenty of time to finish off a new chapter for this story. But I will be back on either Saturday or Sunday. I'll see you guys then, but in the meantime, please read my Behind the Rock Music fanfic story**.


	4. 3rd Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

Third Set of Questions

Corey and Laney walk inside his family's garage where Kin and Kon are already there. "Hey guys," he said. "So how many messages we got from our fans?"

Kin reads the computer. "We got six new responses," he stated.

"Wow," Laney went. "Not much like our last set of questions, but enough." Kon set up the camera and the band soon began their blog.

"Hey everyone," corey said to the camera. "We are back with six new responses."

"Now we're sorry we took a whole week, but just remember that we be in school during the weekday," Laney said.

"so we decided to only answer your questions on the weekend," Corey added.

"But luckily, next week is Thanksgiving," Kin said. "Which means that we only had to go to school Monday and Tuesday next week.

"So we got five whole days off from school," Kon added. "Isn't that exciting?"

"But for now, let's answer today's questions," Corey said as he began reading the computer. "Let's see. Our first question comes from Nightmarelove13. But its really not a question. More like a fan fiction story."

"What's it say Core?" Laney said. The response reads:

*run up to corey*

Mare: why don't you just tell her she likes you back!

Corey: mare what are you doing here?

Mare: just tell her that you like her she likes you back *shake Corey back and forward

Mare: oh and kon I always wanted to do this

*hug kon* you're just so adorbs

Mare: also laney do you have a girly side? And final question kin do you watch Star Trek?

"Okay. I'm confused," Laney said. "Where is this going?" Corey blushed for he knows exactly where this is going. He noticed Laney looking at him with suspicious.

"Uhhh how should I know?" he went.

"This person put your name in it, Core."

"Uhhh…wait a minute. There is a question in here…two exactly," said Corey, changing the subject. "They say laney do you have a girly side?" Laney began turning red.

"Well…I do have a liking for Justin Bieber," she answered. All the guys were totally surprise. "Our Laney loves Justin Bieber?" Kin asked.

"I don't love him exactly," Laney said. "I just love the way he played the guitar. I always find guys who play guitar hot." Laney looked up at Corey, who is a guitarist, as well as he doing the same to Laney. They both turn away from each other and blushed at the same time.

"Okay," Kin said. "Our next message is from Redlucarlo98 again and it said:

First off what meant on the last question is by each of you not at once. Second How do you think Trina would react if I pushed Mina to Nick making it look like they kissed? (If you think it would be awesome make event actually happen.)

Corey laugh when Kin was finished reading the message. "You know its funny for you to ask that because our producers were thinking about making an episode with that," Corey answered.

"But I think we all know what Trina would do," Laney added. "Okay. Our next message is from Dr. Guest and it says:

Aw that's kinds sad that there's no Newmans. I was going to dare Larry and Carrie to kiss. Anyway…Corey, where'd you get your famous orange beanie?

Corey then takes the beanie out with a sad look on his face. "Oh," he went. "Well it was actually my dad's beanie. He got it from his dad (my grandfather). He gave it to me when I turn five and it was the last thing I had about him before he pass away."

"Core I'm so sorry to hear that," Laney said comforting her friend.

"wow dude," kin said. "No wonder you carried that around you."

"Yeah," Corey added. "Okay our next question is for you Lanes. Its from WeirdCutieQueen and she asked:

Hey Grojband! I'm Back! Laney do u have a diary? Just askin' ;-). All of Grojband what is your favorite song? BTW-I love u guys. And yes I'm a HUGH fan. Yet, I'm not crazy, I'm weird. Get it straight. -rolls eyes and kon web hug-

"So Laney," kin said. "DO you?"

"Yes I do have a diary," Laney answered. "And if I catch anyone reading it, IT'LL BE THE LAST THING THEY WILL EVER READ. And to finish off, my favorite song from Grojband is the one when me and Corey did that duet. Mostly because I actually got a chance to sing and not just backup."

"You do got an amazing singing voice, Lanes," Corey said making Laney smile and blush.

"Our next message is from a guest," Kon said. "And it said:

Oh jeez, sorry Kin.

A question 4 all of ya: When did you guys start playing your instruments?

Kin, you get extra questions

1. How does that 'Twin telepathy' thing work?

2. How do you create all those inventions?

3. Do you were the tux shirt just to look fancy?

..

3

"Awesome," Kin said. I get extra questions. For number one, I would answer it, but the twin telepathy invention stop working and I had to throw that away. For the second question, I have an interest in creating inventions and for the final question, actually yeah. I do were my tux shirt to be fancy. Plus it'll attracted the ladies."

Kon, Corey and Laney all laugh at his answers.

"Yeah good luck with that," Laney said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Kin said sounding very mad. "Our final question is from Stinkfly3 again and he asked:

Is it true that Corey has a soft spot for princesses?

"Well it depends," Corey answered. "It depends on what kind of princess. Like Trina for example. She has been always daddy's little princess and we see how that turned out for her."

"Yeah I don't even see a princess side in her," Laney added. "Anymore messages," Kin?"

"Nope," Kin answered. "That's all of them."

"Hey guys," Corey said. "Let's go get some chili cheese fries and order us a pizza."

"Awesome," Kin and Kon said.

"You're up for it Lanes?" Corey asked. Eventually Laney said yes.

"Thanks for coming out everyone," Corey said closing the garage door.

**Okay everyone. There are only two more chapters in this story to go. So keep the questions coming. I'll see you guys next weekend.**


	5. 4th Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

Fourth Set of Questions

"Hey everyone," Corey said in front of the camera. "You already know who we are."

"We're continuing to answer some of yawls questions," Laney added. "So far we have six new messages. The first one came from xXLeolaXx who really didn't leave us a question. Instead she said on her message:

Ok, the comment that says guest and starts with oh jeez, sorry kin, was me. I just forgot to log in :p

"so basically it was her to left that message?" Kin asked still eating his pizza that the band had ordered.

"That's what basically she said," Laney answered.

"Thanks for that little message, Leola," Corey said. "Okay our next messages came from a few old guests of ours. But we do have two new messages, both from the same person name DarklordDX. One of those messages is a question for Kin and Kon."

"Awesome," the twins said as they hi-five one another. "What's the message say?" Kin asked. Before Corey read the message, he went to the bathroom and Laney went to the kitchen to warm her pizza up leaving Kin and Kon in the garage.

"So what's the question?" Kon asked.

"cool this one is for us," Kin said. "It says:

I have a question for kin and kon what do you guys think about Corey and keep this between you guys and me.

"working with Corey is something," Kin answered. "He's a very natural leader and although he gets us in these really weird gigs that we don't even like half of the time, all he wanted is to get our names out there."

"I feel the same way," Kon added. "I mean the whole vegan gig wasn't really for us." Corey soon came back in the bathroom and Laney came back form the kitchen.

"You guys answered the question already?" Corey asked.

"Yeah it was really for us to asnwer," Kin said.

"Oh okay."

"But luckily DarklordDX have another question for us and this one is for you and Laney. This one said:

"I have a question for Corey and Laney. How cum you to don't go out together u guys know u were meant to be."

Corey and Laney both froze over after Kin was finished reading the message. Both of them were even blushing like crazy. "Well see me and Core talked about it," Laney answered. "And we decided to just be friends."

"It's not that we don't want to go out," Corey added. "It's just that me and Laney have been best friends since day one and we feel like if we go out, it would totally wreck all those years of knowing each other."

"Awww," the twins went.

"So sorry to all our CoreyXLaney fans out there," Laney also added. A single tear can be seen coming down her left cheek.

"Okay our next message is from Dr. Guest again," Corey read. It says: I have one question for everyone. Do you like Percy Jackson?" The band just looked awfully confused for they don't even know who is Percy Jackson.

"Sorry Dr. Guest but we don't know who that person is," Corey answered. "Okay our next message is from Stinkfly3 again and this one is forr me and it says: Since Corey had different opinions on different princesses, who does he think about Disney princesses? Now those are what I called princesses," Corey answered. "Yeah I like those princesses a lot. I even grow up watching them."

"Hey I got a question for Stinkfly3," Laney said. "Why do you call yourself Stinkfly3? I'm just asking."

"Okay we got one final message and its from Redlucario98 again," Corey said.

"Well what is this…repeat fan day?" Laney jokily asked.

"Well the message said…" just as Corey was about to read the message, Kin accidenty knock his cup filled with soda all over on the laptop the band was using. This caused the computer to act all wonky and eventually shut the computer down.

"KIN," the others said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," Kin said. "This pizza grease was so slippery." Kin looked at Laney who was so red with anger for it was her laptop that Kin had ruined. Without warning, she jumped up and began tackling him and knocking him all over the garage.

"Sorry everyone," Corey said to the camera. "As you see we gotta wrap today awfully early. But keep those questions coming. Thanks for coming out everyone." Corey slams the garage door closed and he and Kon turn their attention to their friends.

**Sorry everybody. I've got so busy which is why this chapter ended awfully shortly. But I will update a new chapter hopefully by Wednesday. But until then, see you all soon. **


	6. 5th Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

5th Set of Questions

"Hey everyone," corey said in front of the camera. Sorry for our absents, but we all hope that everyone had a safe and wonderful Thanksgiving yesterday."

"And since we still on break, we're gonna answer some more questions for you guys," Laney added.

"And as you can see, we updated to a new computer," Kin said pointing to the new HP computer that's sitting in front of the camera on a stand.

"Okay we got five new messages," Corey said. "The first one is from Redlucarlo98 again." Corey opens the message. "Wow and it's the most longest one we ever had. That's…just too much reading for me."

"Then let me read it," Kin said pushing Corey away form the computer. "Wow. This is a long one."

Kin soon read Redlucarlo98's message which said:

"You should be more careful around computer's just try answer my question from the last chapter. First of all I'm coming to visit on the next question to because I wanted to bring a beat down to a certain someone *cough* Trina *cough* Second is not much of a question but is merely to see how you react to the top 5 in my opinion. And P.S. If Trina sees this and asks her position tell her "She's at the bottom for bringing hell to the band, Mina, And everyone watching this show!

1. Laney - For various reasons I am payed 20 bucks not yo to talk about.

2. Corey - Because he's awesome even though he can be an idiot at least he's not as retard as Kin and Kon.

3. Lenny - Same reason with Laney.

4...

"Whoa! Okay. That's enough," Corey said. "He walked to the computer and deleted Redlucarlo98's message before Kin could answer, but it was cleared that he along with Kon and Laney were all mad. "Sorry Red, but we don't except people calling us out like that."

"Okay on to the next question," laney said. "The next message is from another familiar fan of ours DarklordDX and it's a question for Corey."

"Awesome. What's it say?" Corey asked.

"It's said," Kon read the message:

"Hey I'm back I have a question for Corey, how come when you were playing ping pong with kin your paddle began to glow blue electricity."

"Well darklord," Corey said. "During that ping pong scene, the producers just wanted us to just put down the instruments only for a while and see us having a friendly competition. But to answer your question, that was really special effects. Ain't no paddle really gonna did that. So what's the next message from Lanes?"

"Our next message is from Rockrockluver246," Laney answered.

"This person sounds like a rock star fan," Kon said. "Mainly because of the name."

"Anyway," Laney continued. "The message said:

"This one is for corey:

Do you really hate trina?

For laney:

Why do you dress up like a tomboy?

For kin and kon:

What's your favorite food?"

"Well double rock, I don't really hate trina," Corey answer his question. "Just the stuff that she be trying to do to end the band. It's just like she wants to be on top just because she's the oldest."

"To answer my question the main reason why I dress up like this is because I'm not a girly girl.," Laney answered.

"We're next," Kon said. Kin and Kon look at each other and said "Chili cheese fries." soon the two dreamt off in their fantasy in world of chili cheese fries.

"Well while Kin and Kon are in their dream world, let's read the final two messages we got,' COrey said. "The next message is from WeirdCutieQueen who really didn't have a question and just put 'wow' on her message."

"Oh well," Laney said as she opened up a message from Stinkfly3 who had answer her question from the last chapter. "Hey Core, remember when I asked Stinkfly3 why he called himself that?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you're gonna love this one because he's a Ben 10 fan and that his username is Stinkfly3 because his favorite Ben 10 alien is stink fly."

"Stink fly?" Kon said.

"I love that alien," Kin added.

"Especially that time when he put goo right up underneath Gwen's butt." Kon then takes a mouth full of Mountain Dew from his cup. Using a straw, he spits in a seat just right before Laney took a seat. The twins laughed leaving Laney furious.

"Core can I make them disappear?" Laney asked to Corey.

"After this question," Corey asnwer. "Stinkfly asked: As for my next question, do you guys think Frozen is the Disney version of your show?"

"Well as crazy as this sounds man, but we just heard about the movie," Corey answer. "But when we have time to look the movie up and we'll let you know. Well that's all for now. We're gonna answer four more sets of questions and after that, we'll be done. Thanks for coming everyone." Corey slams the garage door.

**That's right. I'm gonna do four more chapters of this fanfic story, but in the meantime, check out my other Grojband fan fiction story out called Behind The Rock Music and I'll see you all later. This is Bug…signing out.**


	7. 6th Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

6th Set of Questions

"Hey everyone," Corey said to the camera. "Sorry we've kept everyone waiting. It's just that the semester is almost over for us and our teachers are getting us prepared for our semester exams."

"Yeah so next week, we're gonna be awfully busy," Laney added. "But for now, let's answer five new messages right now."

"So what's the first message?" Kin asked.

"Our first message comes from animefreak725," Corey answered. He opens the message and see it was for him. "Hey this one for me. This person asked…

"My questions to Corey…

If you had a once in a lifetime opportunity to go solo and become really famous would you do it?"

"Nope," Corey answered. "I want me and my friends to be successful together. That's why we formed this band, so we could play together, perform together and be famous together."

Laney, Kin and Kon were touched at Corey's words. "That's so sweet, Core," Laney said.

"Okay so our next message is from Jacoballen13 jj," Kin read and opens the message. "It said…

"To Everyone

What movie is most like your life?"

The band was soon thinking about a moviie that's about their own lives, but they couldn't think of anything. "Have you guys thought about a movie?" Corey asked his friends. All of them said no. Well sorry Jacob, but we don't have the answer for your question."

"Okay our next message is from our regular fan WeirdCutieQueen," Laney said. "Her message is a long one."

"Hey! Me again! Do u like me name? Corey, is your hair dyed? Laney, please tell me your hair is dyed. I'm afraid of REAL red-heads, but I'll forever be a fan. Laney, time for girl talk! How do u know a boy is just not into u? Kin, I just want to say your as cute as a button. Kon, your just a gentle giant. 3"

Laney giggled. "Wow," she said. "Well do you guys like her name?"

"It suits her," Corey said.

"Especially of the messages she be leaving us," Kon said.

"Yeah she definitely live up to her name."

"But to answer your question, WCQ, yes. My hair is dyed. It was blonde before, but I didn't like it so I dyed it blue since its my favorite color."

"Sorry to disappoint WCQ, but my hair is not dyed," Laney said. "And for your second question, I learned form a good friend of mine is that guys are so immature."

"Hey," COrey, Kin and Kon said.

"It's not that their not interested, it's just that they have a whole lot of other stuff on their minds," Laney continued.

"Uhh Lanes," Corey said.

"We're still here," Kin and Kon added.

The bassist giggled and continue reading more messages. "Our next message is from Rockrockluver246," she read. "He reads…

"Hey I'm back! About the username…Yeah it was a typo! I meant for it to be rockluver246 but it doubled the rock…but To be honest I like it that way…

OH! And I have a question for everyone!

Do you think Nick should be with mina or trina?

"MINA," the band said with no hesitation. "No doubt about it," Corey said. "Our final message is from Stinkfly3 and he said…

"First of all, I'm a girl, not a boy.

Secondly, how was that gig at Chatman's Cheese Cottage? Did it go well?

"Didn't see that one coming," Kon said.

"To answer your question, Stinkfly, if you ever go somewhere that has cheese with Corey, Kin and Kon, just know things will end badly," Laney said. To finish off her answer, she holds her shirt up her nose. The fellas couldn't help but look embarrassed.

"Well that's all the messages for now," Corey said. "We're gonna answer one final set of questions and we'll answer them next weekend. Sot his is your final chance to ask many questions. Thanks for coming out everyone. Corey slams the garage door closed.

**Yep. Next weekend will mark this story's final chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience. But on the positive note, I'm in the middle of working two other Grojband fan fiction stories. One of them is **_**called Behind The Rock Music **_**and the other one is a Total Drama and Grojband crossover called **_**Total Drama Crossover: When Two Worlds Collide. **_**So be sure to check those two out. I'll see you all next weekend.**


	8. Final Set of Questions

Grojband: Fan Questions & Band Answers

The Final Set of Questions

Grojband started the camera. The entire garage was filled with Christmas decorations. The four friends were also dressed up for Christmas for they have on Santa hats and jackets.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the friends said in front of the camera.

"Hello everyone," Corey said. "As you all know, this is our final set of questions we will be answering."

"We have four new messages we will continue reading," Laney added.

"The first one is from and the message said…

Dear Everyone

To Close Out this piece of wonderful fanfic? WHO WANTS TO SING BARRY MANALOW'S COPRACABANA?

The Rock: To Corey.

The Rock's just got one question you can ask to a person y'don't like.

Do you like Barry? You like Barry Manilow? You like the Copa, Copacabana?

It's a very simple question, if you don't like it, you'll get…uh…something scary, if you do like it, you know what you get?, you'll probably get a cookie…so then YOU CAN COPA YOURSELF OUTTA HERE JABRONI! BEAT IT!

IF YA SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN'

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

P.S: No, this is not really The Rock, it's me.

And…

Corey just stop reading. It was just too much for him to handle as well as the others who were falling asleep before being waking up by the leader.

"I'm so confuse with this message here," Kin said.

"I feel so sleepy," Kon added.

"Let's…just put this one to the side." Corey dragged the message to the side and opened another one. "Okay our next message is from Redlucario98 again. This one saids

Time for the last question sorry I haven't asked anything I was busy anyway I have thought the biggest thing that has been asking. When you entered Trina's dream you us the hint that Trina wasn't always evil, so here's my question when did she become evil?

"Yeah, when did she became evil Core?" Laney asked. Kin and Kon also wanted to know.

"Well to answer everyone's question, remember the time I told you about my dad who died?" Corey's bandmates nodded. "Well that's why. Our father treated Trina like a real princess and ever since he passed died, Trina became horrible after that."

Kin and Kon were touched by this. "Wow," Kon said. "I feel so…bad."

"Okay now that we're done with these little emotions," Laney said. "Let's move on to the next message."

"What's the next message from?" Kin asked.

"It's from a regular fan of ours WeirdCutieQueen," Laney answered. She opened the message up. "IT said…

What's…THAT 'pose to mean? About my name. -taps foot- I'm not mad, just wanna know.

The band laughed for they knew what WCQ was talking about.

"What we meant the last time was that you have send us some weird messages," Laney said.

"But if you like the name WCQ, the we like the name," Corey said.

"Yeah," Kin added. "It was really a compliment what we said."

"Names shows people your personality," Kon added.

"Like us calling Grojband," Corey added on.

"Or me and Kon calling us the Wonder Twins," Kin said. Corey and Laney just looked at each other and giggled.

"And our final message like…ever is from another regular of ours. Stinkfly3," Corey said and opens the message.

So Laney, is your hair naturally curly?

"Lanes?"

"Sorry to disappoint Stinkflyy3, but my hair is 100% straight," Laney said. She took off her Santa hat and led her hair down. From short hair, the redhead's hair was now long enough to touch her shoulders. Corey, Kin and Kon were shocked at Laney's look.

Corey finally shook back into reality. "Okay everyone," he said. "TO all our fans out there, we wanna do something special." The band ran straight onto their stage and got on their instruments. "Count us out Kon," Corey said with electric guitar in hand.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Soon Grojband began playing "Jingle Bells" with Corey singing while Laney and Kin singing back up.

_(chorus)_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jungle all the way, O what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh_

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way, O what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh_

_(verse)_

_Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh_

_O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way,_

_Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight_

_(chorus)_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse o-pen sleigh…eigh…eigh_

_(outro)_

_Jingle bells…jingle bells…jingle all the way_

"From Grojband and our families to yours," the band said. "MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Thanks for coming out everyone," Corey closed the garage door, which was also covered in Christmas decorations as well with Happy Holidays written across the door.

**Well there you have it. I'm done with this story and to answer your question Stinkfly3, I've actually have another Grojband fanfic story called Behind The Rock Music. You should check it out and tell me what you think. Okay everyone. I'm done here. But I would like to thank everyone who replied back to this story and followed it. Plus I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, a happy new year and happy holidays. God Bless. But don't worry. You'll hear from me again. I'm not going anywhere. Bugs…signing out.**


End file.
